Up
by Stephholby24
Summary: *I came up with this idea when listening to Olly Murs' new song 'up' and boom there it was. Basically Jac and Jonny are brought together again through their mutual friends who know they both believe they belong together, even after all that they have said and done, will they both decide they are right or will they walk their separate ways for good? Emma is in this, and it is set mo
1. Chapter 1

**Up**

**Janny Series, The make up.**

***I came up with this idea when listening to Olly Murs' new song 'up' and boom there it was. Basically Jac and Jonny are brought together again through their mutual friends who know they both believe they belong together, even after all that they have said and done, will they both decide they are right or will they walk their separate ways for good? Emma is in this, and it is set months after Bonnie was killed***

**...**

**Chapter 1.**

_'... I Never Meant To Break Your Heart_

_I Won't Let This Plane Go Down,_

_I Never Meant To Make You Cry,_

_Do What It Takes To Make This Fly,_

_You Gotta Hold On,_

_Hold On To What You're Feeling,_

_That Feeling Is The Best Thing,_

_The Best Thing Alright,_

_I'm Gonna Place My Bet On Us,_

_I Know This Love Is Heading In The Same Direction,_

_And That's Up...'_

The ward had not been the same since the whole saga between Jac, Jonny and Bonnie began, mutual friends of the trio torn between what the truth was or someone's sickening and twisted fantasy. Everyone who knew Jac And Jonny, all knew what they meant to each other, a beautiful little girl who spent her first few precious days fighting for her life as she fought against the congenital diaphragmatic hernia, which was diagnosed at a rough period of her parents relationship.

However, now this little girl was now just only 16 weeks old, only seeing the crisp, beautifully patterned walls of the neonatal Intensive care unit, with her Mum and Dad popping in separately, rarely coming together to see their perfect little daughter.

This one day, Mo had dropped by the NICU to see little Emma, who was getting better as the days went by, when she found Jac, sitting down beside the open planned cot, with her hand draped on the side as she took hold of the tiny little bundles hand, Emma's legs kicking around in the air as she felt her mothers touch, she walked through to the open door, just behind where Jac was sitting just so she could hear the tender words she was speaking to her.

"Daddy wants to take you away from Mummy, he believes that I'm going to cause you harm by me raising you! He believes that it was my fault that Bonnie died, that's why he wants to take you from me! I want you to know that I love you more than love itself, I am so proud of you Emma Naylor, you have fought so hard to get to where you are and I will try my best to raise you into a polite and loving little girl, I love you" Jac said softly as Emma stroked her fingers against Jac's index finger. Jac let out a single tear, before briskly wiping it away.

Mo stood there, her heart torn after hearing those words spoken, she knew her best friend was grieving for his fiancé but she didn't know he could say some calloused words like them. Mo then walked over to Jac and Emma, the sound from her shoes making it clear to Jac that they were not alone.

"We're you standing there the whole time?" Jac said, sniffling back the tears as she raised her arm to her nose.

"Yeah, you shouldn't be going through this alone Jac! He shouldn't be blaming you for her death, it was an horrific accident which I wouldn't even wish on my worst enemy! You need to talk to him, for her sake if anything!" Mo lovingly explained as she sat down on the chair next to Jac, and placing her hand on top of Jac's.

"Well he is Mo! In his eyes I'm a murdering bitch who is incapable of raising my daughter! Did you know he's going for custody?" Jac asked, her voice breaking at the thought of being without Emma. Mo could see the tears fill up in Jac's eyes, the love she had for that little girl was unconditional and she wouldn't harm a hair on her head.

"You are a brilliant Mother to Emma! And she loves you Jac! Do not let anyone tell you any different! Even if it is her dad, he's not in his right mind at the moment! Come on let's start the shift and we can come and see little miss later!" Mo said, standing up and holding her hand out for Jac to receive it. Reluctantly she stood up, kissing Emma tenderly on the forehead before walking out of the NICU with Mo beside her. On the way out, she bumped into Doctor Solice, who was just about to do the checks on all the sick babies.

_"Oh Hello Ms Naylor, How is little Emma doing this morning?_" He said, in his usual chirpy self.

"She's doing fine, took all of her feed!... I have one question, I know she's getting released later if everything stays the same, Would you please call me if Jonny try's to take her please?" Jac requested, with desperation in her voice as she gripped her hands together.

_"Of course I will, but I can't legally stop him from taking her as he is on the birth certificate I'm afraid" _Doctor Solice said, crossing his arms in front of him.

"Ok that's fine, thank you!" She replied before they both took a quick stroll up to Darwin.

**Back up on darwin.**

Jonny had just arrive for his 10 hour shift, he stood vacant in the locker room as he looked at the many pictures of his tiny daughter that were pinned on his locker door. He quickly snapped out of his daydream and got into his scrubs and slammed the metal door shut before walking out of the room to start Obs.

Just as he walked out onto the ward, the lift doors opened revealing Mo's and Jac's silhouettes as they emerged from the lift, instantly clocking eyes on one another. Jonny broke his gaze and carried on with what he intended on doing, in fear of the anger and frustration getting to much for him resulting in him airing his personal life onto the ward, which he had done on many occasions before.

Jac stood tall for a moment, her eyes heavy from the lack of sleep she had been getting, through worry and stress about her little girl and the pressure and hurt she was receiving from Jonny's end.

"Come on you, we have lives to save!" Mo said, snapping the usually attentive surgeon out of her gaze and leading her to the locker room.

10 minutes later, both Jac and Mo came walking out of the locker room, fully dressed in their dark blue scrubs, ready to face what the day has for them. They both walked over to the office, to pick up some patients notes that were due to have their surgeries that day.

Once inside the office, Jac quickly picked up the small pile of patient files and walked back out on to the ward, to the nurses station.

"So what have we got today?" Mo asked, slapping her hands together as she waited to hear what exciting procedures she could get her hands on today.

"Well, there's Mr Rogers' heart bypass graft, Ms Wilsons' aortic valve replacement and a couple of CABG's! Could you join me with the bypass graft, oh and there's a emergency transfer from AAU" Jac announced, passing Mo some of the files for her look through.

"Course I can boss! I'll take care of the CABG's this morning and help you with the bypass graft and emergency! You take care of the graft and make sure you get time to see Emma" Mo said, as they both came to a standstill at the nurses station, where Jonny was now sitting on the computer, he quickly glanced up before returning attention back to the computer screen.

"You haven't seen Emma yet this morning? Some mother you are!" Jonny said harshly not taking his eyes off of the screen.

"Of course I have nurse Maconie, she needs one of her parents around her and that is none of your business" Jac replied, glaring at him, hurt that he could even suggest that she hasn't gone to see her little girl that morning.

"It is my business if it regards my daughter Jac! Better make the most of seeing her, you'll be doing that less often when she's with me!" Jonny snapped back at her.

"I'll doubt that Nurse Maconie, she's staying with her mother" Jac replied, quietly trying not to let his hurtful words get to her, Mo stood there feeling slightly awkward as her two good friends fought in front of her.

"We'll see about that Jac! Theatre List!" Jonny then said, practically throwing the piece of paper at Jac, who just about caught it,

"Don't throw it next time nurse Maconie! You're with Ms Effanga today until she's in theatre with me, Nurse Jones your with me!" Jac snapped, as she straightened the piece of paper to take a proper look at the theatre list.

"That's fine by me!" Jonny spat, as he got up and walked off in to the ward.

"How am I meant to communicate civilly with that! He's worse than a hormonal teenager! Ok Mr Rogers' bypass is at 4.00 will you be done with the CABGs by then?" Jac asked, glancing up from the piece of paper.

"I should be, they look pretty easy and don't let him get to you Jac he'll just wind you up, he knows Emma belongs with you, he's as scared as you are! Leave it to me, I'll try and talk him round" Mo replied, wrapping her arm around the clearly wound up surgeon, before they both walked on to the ward to do their rounds and prep for theatre...

...

**Hi all,**

**I hope you like this first chapter, please let me know what you think about it,**

**If you like it I'll carry it on,**

**Please read and review **

**(It's going to have a twist and not stick to what was shown on the programme)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Up**

**Chapter 2**

_"How am I meant to communicate civilly with that! He's worse than a hormonal teenager! Ok Mr Rogers' bypass is at 4.00 will you be done with the CABGs by then?" Jac asked, glancing up from the piece of paper._

_"I should be, they look pretty easy and don't let him get to you Jac he'll just wind you up, he knows Emma belongs with you, he's as scared as you are! Leave it to me, I'll try and talk him round" Mo replied, wrapping her arm around the clearly wound up surgeon, before they both walked on to the ward to do their rounds and prep for theatre..._

...

Once they had finished the ward rounds and ordering the right tests for each patient, Jac found a 10 minute window to quickly pop up to the NICU to see Emma and ask how she was progressing, she quickly dumped the patient files onto the nurses station desk, giving Mo quite a scare.

"Geez Jac! Where you off to in such a hurry?" Mo asked, leaning back in her chair and stretching her arms up in the air.

"Sorry! Just off to see Emma, I've got 10 minutes or so before I'm due in theatre!' Jac quickly replied, before shooting off to NICU

"Give her a kiss from me!" Mo shouted, just as Jonny came over to write names on tubes to send to haematology.

"Give a kiss to who?" He asked curiously, looking up quickly before continuing with what he was doing.

"Emma! Jac's just gone up to see her again!" Mo answered as she finished what she was doing on the computer.

"Oh, she must be making the most of it! She has no chance of winning the custody battle" Jonny snarled, bagging up the tubes and sending them off in the shoot

"Oh would you just stop it Jonny! Can you hear your self? Jac is an excellent Mum to that little girl! How anyone can break that apart is beyond me, the thing that makes this hurt just that little bit more is you!" Mo screeched in his face, making him stop in his tracks

"Wow Mo, say how you feel yeah! I thought you were my friend" Jonny replied slightly hurt by her comment.

"I am Jonny, but how do you think Jac is feeling? Your trying to take her daughter away from her when she needs her the most, but most of all, think about Emma, how would Emma feel knowing that her own Dad snatched her away from her own mum just because your grieving for a women you never truly loved!" Mo announced in her moment of anger.

"I'm not airing my dirty laundry in public Mo! You know how I felt about Bonnie!" Jonny said, close to tears as the past began to be dragged up.

"Ok then! Let's go to the office!" Mo said as she got up and stomped off to the office, Jonny followed behind her, hanging his head slightly.

Once they both got into the office, Mo shut the door behind them before they carried on with their heated discussion.

"How can you say that I didn't love Bonnie, Mo? She was everything Jac wasn't! She held Emma before Jac, her own mother did for goodness sake!" Jonny explained, before he let out a loud sigh.

"Jac! That's exactly why I said you didn't really love Bonnie! You always compare everything that perfect little Bonnie did to Jac! Admit it you were only with Bonnie to try and curb your feelings for Jac, you love Jac!" Mo announced, waving her hands in the air as she finished.

Jonny froze for a moment absorbing what had just been said, before he answered Mo.

"Of course I'm going to have feelings for Jac, she the mother of my child Mo, but Emma deserves better!" Jonny said quietly, bowing his head down as he spoke.

"Emma deserves better? In other words if you don't deserve Jac, Emma doesn't deserve her either! Listen to how selfish that makes you sound Jonny Mac! I don't even recognise you anymore!" Mo concluded in a caring tone.

"No, not at all, it's not like that!" Jonny stutter, knowing everything Mo said was in fact right.

"You both need to talk and soon my friend!" Mo suggested.

"I do not want anything to do with her unless it's regarding Emma or work!" Jonny said, adamant on denying his true feelings for Jac.

"It wasn't a suggestion Jonny, if not for yourself, then for Emma! Now if you'll excuse me I'm late for theatre!" Mo said, before she walked out of the office and in direction or theatre.

Jonny stood in the office staring vacantly at Jacs neatly arranged desk, everything was in its place, even the photo of Jac holding Emma for the first time, framed in a gold finish frame, nestled next to her computer screen. He knew he was probably being irrational about the whole 'blame game' and custody battle but she still felt the same! However Mo was right, him and Jac needed to talk.

He quickly snapped out of his daze and made his way to join Mo in theatre to start the couple of CABG's they had for that morning. Minutes later he entered the scrub room where Mo was getting into her sterile gown and gloves.

"Took your time didn't you? Scrub in and I'll see you in there" Mo said, before walking into the darkened they're room to begin the procedure.

**Back on NICU.**

Jac had just arrived on the quiet neonatal unit where Emma lay wiggling about in her spacious cot, surrounded by all the monitors and machines that were beeping. Jac walked over to Emma, placing her hand lovingly around Emma's tiny fist.

"Hello again, Mummy's back to see how you are before she goes to theatre! I love you so much Emma!" Jac whispered as she sat down on the chair and leant her head against her free arm as she watched her little girl fiddle with her finger.

Moments later, Dr Solice walked over behind Jac, tapping her on the shoulder to get her attention, she instantly turned around and smiled.

"How is she doing?" Jac asked, still looking at him.

"She's doing well, great in fact, she's keeping all her feeds down, bowels are opening regularly, SATs and all Obs are normal, I don't see why she can't go home!" Dr Solice said, happily as he saw the smile grow on Jacs face.

Really? When?" Jac asked, her eyes glistening with hope of taking her home soon.

"Say tomorrow? If she's still ok through the night I'll discharge her tomorrow at the end of your shift! Remind me when does your shift finished usually?" Dr Solice replied, still smiling like a Cheshire Cat.

"I finish at 4.00pm tomorrow!" Jac answered quickly as she stood up, still holding on to Emma's little hand.

"Okay, we will show you meds and timings tomorrow, you'll need to take some time off to care for her and she'll need regular appointments at my Paeds clinic!" Dr Solice explained, tapping his hands together.

"Yeah that's fine, I'll arrange that with Mr Self, I Need to go now, I'm due in theatre, I'll come see you later Emma, Mummy loves you!" Jac said, kissing Emma on the forehead before shooting off to theatre 2.

**Back in theatre 1.**

Mo was close to finishing the first of the two CABGs of the day, an eery silence filled the room, leaving the sounds of the machines to echo around the room to drown out the silence.

Jonny stood there awkwardly watching over at the operating table, where Mo, who he had not long questioned their friendship, was finishing up.

"What brought all that on out there?" He asked, finally killing the silence. Mo stopped what she was doing and looked up.

"I think you know the answer to that question mate!" Mo simply replied, carrying on with what she was doing.

"Well... She can give as good as she gets Mo, I lost my fiancé, I'm not losing my little girl too!" Jonny explained, his voice breaking slightly.

"I'm not saying you are going to mate, but your accusing her of Bonnies death and just to rub salt into the wound, threatening to snatch Emma away from her, work access out between the two of you or just settle your childish differences and get back together! You need to stop dragging others down with you, this relationship can only go one way and that's up!" Mo said, as she completed the main part of the operation.

"The more I think about it, the more I realise your right, we do need to talk about it! Cheers Mo!" Jonny announced before walking out of the theatre.

"Glad to be of service! ... Close him up and get him to recovery, tell the ward to prep Miss Jenkins for theatre! Thanks guys" Mo said, as she put down the surgical instruments and walked into the scrub room...

...

**Hi all,**

**Sorry it's been ages since I updated last. I've been super busy with work and paperwork.**

**I have pre written a few chapters so will types them up and post **

**Please read and review, suggestions welcome.**

**Steph x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Up**

**Chapter 3**

...

_"The more I think about it, the more I realise your right, we do need to talk about it! Cheers Mo!" Jonny announced before walking out of the theatre._

_"Glad to be of service! ... Close him up and get him to recovery, tell the ward to prep Miss Jenkins for theatre! Thanks guys" Mo said, as she put down the surgical instruments and walked into the scrub room..._

...

10 minutes later, after updating her patients notes about their procedure, Mo walked out of the anaesthetic room in to the room where the two theatres merged when she saw Jonny, staring into theatre two where Jac was operating on her emergency patient from AAU.

Mo walked over to him, prodding him on the shoulders, making him jump.

"Whatcha doing Jonny Mac!" Mo asked as she quickly folded her arms

"Oh god Mo... Nothing just thinking" Jonny answered, raising his hand to his chest.

"So why you standing there, staring into theatre two when there's only Jac Naylor and a few theatre staff in there? You've still got feelings for her haven't you!" Mo asked leaning back slightly as she realised the reason why he was standing there.

"No that's not it Mo, im waiting to tell her I want to talk to her and I told you earlier I do have feelings for her yeah, but that's only because she's the mother of my child and I wouldn't have anyone else as the mother of my child and she knows that!" Jonny explained, not realising that Mo had pushed the tanoid microphone so everyone so Jac and everyone with her could hear what he had just said.

Everyone in the theatre turned around and stared out of the viewing gallery window at the pair, Jac stood there, her mouth open a little as an awkward feeling overcome her.

"Erm back to work everyone!" Jac snapped, clearly embarrassed at what had just happened, still looking at Mo and Jonny.

Back in the viewing gallery, Jonny eas as mortified as Jac was as he just made a fool of himself in front of his colleagues

"What did you do that for Mo?" Jonny screeched, not amused by he stunt.

"Well you wasn't going to ask her over the tanoid were you? In fact you probably wouldn't have asked her at all!" Mo replied knowing she was right in doing what she did.

"Well that wasn't the way I was going to ask her Mo! That's could have made things a whole lot worse!" Jonny shouted, before turning around to walk out of the room,

"Well your not bloody asking her to go to a dance prom thing are you!..." Mo started as Jonny walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"...Jonny, Jonny!" Mo shouted as the doors swung open and closed.

Jac quickly glanced up, watching the mini argument that had just happened before looking back down at what she was doing.

1 hour later, Jac had finished the operation and was washing her hands, before making her way back to her office to complete paperwork before her next slot in theatre.

A few minutes later, Jac arrived on the ward, just inches away from her office when Jonny clocked her. He reluctantly walked over to her, in an attempt to try and clear up what happened in theatre earlier.

"Jac! Wait a second!" Jonny said as Jac was about to open her office door, she turned around rolling her eyes as she did so, clearly not in the mood for any arguments regarding Emma's care or Jac's fitness to be a mother.

"What!" She replied as she leant against the door frame.

"I just wanted to explain about what happened in theatre, everything k said was true, I do still have feelings for you, your Emma's mum and I wouldn't have it any other way!" Jonny announced, twiddling with his fingers as he spoke.

"You don't need to explain yourself, we are always going to be close because of Emma, but all this arguing is doing her no good..." Jac said before Jonny interuppted her

"That's why I'm here, I think we need to talk about everything, Emma, us ..." Jonny said.

"Yes, I think we do..." Jac said as she walked into her office, with Jonny following behind her.

"... I'm due a break in around an hours time, we can talk then!... Oh and Dr Solice has said Emma is getting discharged tomorrow, so I'm going to be taking a few weeks off to care for her- call it a late maternity leave!" Jac finished with big smile on her face.

A big smile also appeared on Jonny's face at the news, which soon disappeared as he began to fear about not being able to see his daughter as much.

"In guessing I won't be seeing her as much now then, I best go and say bye to her now then ah?" Jonny said sarcastically, his mood changing at the snap of a finger. Jac said there rolling her eyes, as Jonny tried to give her the guilt trip.

"Who's rattled your cage now? I haven't said that you can't see her Jonny! We will discuss access later when we have our chat, but now I need to do these before we are due in theatre later! Why don't you go and see Emma? She'll be due her feed soon!" Jac replied, which soon have Jonny his smile back as he left.

"See you in an hour, in pulses?" Jonny asked as he stopped at the door frame, Jac looked up from the patients files before she replied.

"Yes, get my usual in thanks!" Jac said, before looking back down with a smile on her face as Jonny walked out on to the ward to find Mo standing outside the consultants office.

"What are you doing?" Jonny asked, as he shut the door and started to walk in to the ward.

"Making sure you two don't throttle eachother! So what happened in there?" Mo replied as she caught up with him.

"I've asked if she wanted to talk about this whole mess, which she's agreed to, so we are going for a coffee in an hour!" Jonny explained swinging his arms as they strolled down the corridor.

"Are you gonna drop the custody case then? Because you you know it will only make you regret all the stress in time to come!" Mo asked as they got to the nurses station.

"I'm going to agree to mediation, I can't afford the legal fees and it's not fair on Emma to see her mum and dad at each other's necks all the time!" Jonny announced, sounding serious. Mo stood there smiling at her friends decision.

"I'm glad you've come to your senses mate!" Mo said, giving him a hug just as a nurse interrupted them.

"Ms Effanga, for you!" She said as she passed the phone over.

"Ms Effanga, Darwin... Uh huh, yep. Ok I'll prep a bed and let Ms Naylor know!" Mo said, before putting the phone down on them.

"Emergency transfer from the ED, Ms Paula Burrows, difficulty breathing, chest pains and dizziness! Query heart attack, also she has recently been diagnosed with stage 4 lung cancer!" Mo announced as she stood tall over Jonny.

"I'll page Jac and Elliot! Actually hold on a minute, I remember that name... That's Jacs mum, I remember her telling me about her when we first started going out" Jonny sis as he paged them.

"Oh yeah, I think I've heard Elliot mention it once before! Maybe it's not best of you or Jac work on this case, we don't want to jeopardise this whole making up 'chat' ah" mo suggested holding his arm.

"True, I do want to sort things out, for all of our sakes and who knows, things might start looking up!" Jonny said before they went off on to the ward.

1 hour later, after spending most of it clock watching, Jonny had finished all the things that he had planned to do before he met up with Jac to have their little chat.

"I'm going on my break, I shouldn't be to long! Wish me luck!" Jonny said to Mo, who was sitting next to Elliot.

"You'll be fine! And don't come back, this goes for Jac Aswell before you both sort this mess out yeah! I'm not having any more hostility on this ward!" Mo replied giving him a thumbs up as he walked off of the ward. Elliot turned to face Mo, confused at what he had just heard and wanting to know the facts.

"Mo, I hope you don't mind me asking but why would Jonny need luck when he's going on his break!" Elliot asked leaning in closer so no one could hear them.

"Well prof, believe it or not but he's agreed to talk to Jac about Emma and go through mediation for access!" Mo whispered back, oozing with happiness , knowing this would be the best route, not for jonny and Jac but for Emma.

"Ahh that's brilliant news, especially since the little one is getting discharged tomorrow!" Elliot replied, rubbing his hands together with a big smile beaming on his face.

"Wait, she's getting discharged? That's fab! Jac mentioned something the other day! Aww touch wood this chat goes well then!" Mo answered with a gasp.

"How's Paula doing prof?..." Mo added, knowing that he knew who se was related too and was only here to cause controversy.

"She's stable for now, but all she's asking for is Jac, she's refusing treatment until she sees her!" Elliot replied letting out an unsure smile towards Mo.

"What are we going to? Jacs not going to wanna see her especially with what she's done in the past to her and now with all the jonny and Emma business to deal with!" Mo fretted.

"Well there's not a lot we can do I'm afraid, we can ask Jac if she would be willing to speak to Ms Burrows but we cannot force her into doing so" Elliot explained, trying to remain professional throughout.

"Well we will have to do that Elliot, just keep offering her treatment and just explain the risks of refusing it if she continues to refuse" Mo answered, before they both carried on with their work.

...

**Hi All**

**I shall be updating twice today**

**Please read and review, suggestions welcome**

**:) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Up**

**Chapter 4**

...

_"Well there's not a lot we can do I'm afraid, we can ask Jac if she would be willing to speak to Ms Burrows but we cannot force her into doing so" Elliot explained, trying to remain professional throughout._

_"Well we will have to do that Elliot, just keep offering her treatment and just explain the risks of refusing it if she continues to refuse" Mo answered, before they both carried on with their work_.

...

Down in pulses, Jonny had just bought the usual lattes for him and Jac, carrying them over to a little isolated table in the corner of the small coffee shop. Once he had sat down, he began to think about what he was going to say to Jac.

Seconds later, as promised Jac emerged from the lift and over to the coffee shop in search of Jonny.

"Jac!" Jonny shouted grabbing her attention as she began to walk over to him.

"Hello, thank you for this!" Jac replied, sitting down opposite him and taking a sip out of her coffee.

"You're welcome, now what I wanted to talk to you about was the custody case... I've been thinking about it and realised I've been a bit irrational about the whole thing so I want to go through with mediation" Jonny explained, wrapping his hands around his mug and tapping his nails against the pot.

Jac sat there, not sure whether to be happy or confused at what Jonny had just announced.

"Oh ok, that's fantastic news. You know I'd never stop you from seeing her don't you? She's your daughter as well as mine and she has the right to know who you are" Jac answered, remaining civilised about the whole thing.

"I know you wouldn't but there was this part of me that assumed, because of everything ..." Jonny started before Jac jumped in

"Because of everything my mother did to me! I know she's upstairs on darwin jonny but I'm nothing like her! I'm not going to abandon my daughter at the first hurdle, I'm going to do my best to be the mother she needs me to be and that includes letting her father be part of her life" Jac explained quietly.

"I assumed that you would do harm to her, with your damaged childhood, I guess I just didn't want Emma to go through what you went through! But I now realise you won't do that Jac, I saw the way you looked when you said Emma was getting discharged from hospital, you were glowing" Jonny finished, expressing his feelings.

"And what about in theatre, why did you say you still had feelings for me when you clearly don't show it and assume ludicrous things like that?" Jac asked, still trying to get her head around the incident earlier on.

"I told you I assumed them things Jac, I know you won't harm Emma you love her as much as I love her! I do have feelings for you, infact I love you Jac I guess it's just my way of curbing those feelings because I know that you don't feel the same" Jonny answered, leaning forward so he was closer to her.

"You know how I feel about you Jonny, you've changed my life, made me realise things I've never understood with my past partners, but all we ever did was argue and put each other down that's why ..." Jac said, trying not to let her emotions get the better of her as she took hold of Jonny's hand.

"... Why I got with Bonnie, because she was an easy option, textbook girlfriend, but not the one I really loved, yeah I cared for her and I'm still grieving for her but I love you, my unique and quite disfunctional Jac Naylor, the mother of my little girl" Jonny replied half way through Jac's mini speech.

There was a short pause from them both, as they just stared at each other's facial expressions, the emotion pouring out of their pores.

"I .. I love you to Jonny, but we can't do this, not again, I can't do this again.." Jac stuttered trying to get up but Jonny had took hold of her.

"Jac we can do this, we can do it better listen to each other better for our sakes as much as Emma's, please Jac give us one last chance please I love you, I want you!" Jonny said as Jac stopped struggling, her face tear stained as she turned and looked at him, breathing heavily.

"Sit down, we can talk through this, please Jac hear me out!" Jonny pleaded desperately. Reluctantly Jac sat herself back down, staring at the coffee stained table top.

"What are you scared of Jac? What's making you so scared about All this?" Jonny asked looking directly at her.

"I'm scared that you'll do exactly what you did when I was pregnant with Emma, that you'll get fed up with me and leave me again and rub my face in it every single day like you have done before , you don't realise how scared I was Jonny! I just wanted some reassurance from someone who knew how i felt, I wasn't sure whether my baby would survive me giving birth to her let alone her getting this far! There was countless times I went home and just cried to myself, I felt so alone Jonny" Jac announced finally releasing her feelings that she had bottled up for months on end.

"I felt the same Jac, you were not the only going through this Jac you were never alone! You never spoke about it you practically denied the fact that you were pregnant at all.." Jonny said as Jac got up,

"This is why we can't give us another go.." She said before heading in direction of the exit

"Jac! Wait there..." Jonny said, jumping up out of his seat and chasing after her.

Jac carried on walking around the grounds of the hospital until she reached the peace garden, clearly and visibly upset by some of the comments that they had both exchanged.

"Jac! We still need to talk about this..." Jonny shouted as he ran over to her as she stopped under the wooden archway that lead into the garden.

"No we don't, it was a mistake agreeing to talk to you Jonny! As I said earlier all we seem to do is argue it's not fair on Emma!" Jac said as she turned around to face him.

"... Jac I am not letting you go this time, I love you I need you, the only reason I wasn't there for you was because I was in denial about Emma having CDH I didn't want to believe and every time I looked at you, with her safely wrapped up in her own little bubble inside of you it made me think that I was setting myself up for a fall, I had a feeling she wouldn't survive at all, I even went to Mr T after the MDT meeting for him to explain again, that is when I realised she would fight her best fight, because if she was anything like you are, she would plough her way through the treatment" Jonny said, taking hold of Jacs arms and holding them tightly against her struggle.

"What do you want me to say Jonny? Do you want me to ask you to move in with me to help look after Emma? Hey you never know we could get a dog and buy a house and decorate a nursery for Emma!... I've been hurt to many times before Jonny, I can't do it again!" Jac protested

Jonny couldn't process all the words that she was saying, why she was so set against trying again when it was clear that was all she wanted to do, what they both wanted to do for themselves and for their little girl Emma. Then in the heat of the moment he embraced her in a passionate kiss, with no signs of either of them pulling away from each other's grasp.

Seconds later they pulled away, just standing there as they looked into each other's sparkling eyes,

"Jac I love you, I'm never going to hurt you again, I promise" Jonny whispered as they both down on the bench behind them, Jonny pulled Jac into a warm embrace as they both let the tears roll down their cheeks and splash on to their scrubs.

"Please don't hurt me again just promise you won't hurt me again Jonny" Jac pleaded, wiping the stray tears from her face.

"I promise with all my heart I promise Jac!" Jonny said.

Back upstairs Mo had been sitting in the office catching up on some patient files when she decided to take a break, so she went and leant up against the window and looked over across Holby as the sun shone off of every surface. Then for a split second she saw a red headed women dressed in all dark blue race out of the building in direction on the peace garden.

"That can't be..." Mo said as she then saw a man dressed in dark green and a grey jacket run out after her,

"... Maybe it is!" She added as professor hope walked in armed with a coffee, snack and his IPad.

"Maybe what is Ms Effanga?" Elliot asked, looking a little startled as he had forgotten that she had retreated into their to finish off theatre notes.

"Come and look here! I've just seen Jac and Jonny both run out of the building, from what I seen they both looked a bit heated!" Mo explained, gesturing Elliot to come and take a look as he joined her at the window.

"Where am I looking again?" Elliot asked, squinting his eyes as he tried to make head or tails as to where he was looking

"In the peace garden they're just at the entrance to it, you see" Mo said pointing down to them.

"I can only hope it's not what we are both thinking, now Mo Ms Burrows is deteriorating and quite rapidly at that? We really need to get her to agree to treatment! Would you care to join me in explaining her options?" Elliot asked as he held his hands in front of him.

"Of course Prof, let's go see the she wolf!" Mo said as they both walked out of the office and went to chat to Paula.

...

**Hi all,**

**Should Jac talk to Paula or not? **

**I'm not writing jonny in to talk to her because I'm happy with how they are going in this Fic at the moment **

**Please read and review :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Up **

**Chapter 5**

...

_"I can only hope it's not what we are both thinking, now Mo Ms Burrows is deteriorating and quite rapidly at that? We really need to get her to agree to treatment! Would you care to join me in explaining her options?" Elliot asked as he held his hands in front of him._

_"Of course Prof, let's go see the she wolf!" Mo said as they both walked out of the office and went to chat to Paula._

...

After sitting in silence in the quiet and isolated outside seating area, Jac and Jonny just sat there cuddling up to each other, not saying a word at all, before Jac's Pager went off, she grabbed it from out of her jacket pocket and looked at the message, it was Elliot he wanted to see her in the office as soon as possible.

"I need to go, Elliot wants to see me!" Jac said, breaking away from Jonny's grip and straightening out her clothes.

"What, where do we stand Jac, what's going to happen between us?" Jonny asked, stuttering slightly.

"Come round my house tonight, we can discuss this and Emma's discharge then, say about 8" Jac replied before she shot off to the ward. Jonny quickly jumped up and also made his way back up to the ward too closely following behind Jac.

Minutes later, they both arrived back on the ward and made their way up to the nurses station where Elliot and Mo were sitting, both looking like they were deep in thought.

"You wanted to see me?" Jac said, scraping her hair back into a messy top knot.

"Yes, but not here! Follow me!" Elliot said as him and Mo lead the way to the consultants office.

"Anything I can help with?" Jonny shouted as he stood alone.

"It's Jacs call Jonny Mac!" Mo replied as she turned around to look at him.

"Why not, come join in with the party!" Jac replied giving her consent for him to be present. Jonny immediately jogged up to them, walking in to the office once they had reached it.

Once in the office, Jac and Elliot sat at their desks and Mo and Jonny sat in the Wooden chairs in front of Jacs desk,

"So, what was it you needed to speak to me about Elliot? It's got to be pretty serious if you won't talk about it on the ward!" Jac asked, getting a bit worried about what this conversation will sprout.

"Your Mother, Paula..." Elliot started before Jac interuppted

"Oh what does she want now, my other kidney?" Jac said sarcastically, crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair. Jonny looked at Jac, his jaw dropping slightly as he listened to what she said.

"...she's got a cancerous mass in her lungs, I'm afraid it's terminal and time is limited, however she is refusing treatment until she speaks to you!" Elliot contiued, in a worried tone.

"And what do you want me to do? It's her choice to refuse treatment she knows I want nothing to do with her, I made that damn clear when she scarpered after I donated my kidney!" Jac screeched.

"That is totally your choice Jac, me and the prof have told her this but is adamant she wants to see you, so we felt obliged to ask you!" Mo spoke up, as Elliot struggled to find the words.

"Maybe this will be an opportunity for you to get an explanation out of her, closer from the whole ordeal that you have endeavered, she at least owes you that" Elliot finally spoke up, he knew what Paula had put jac though, he had read the social services files and heard the gruelling stories that jac had told him about her leaving and having to grow up in care.

"I can't Elliot, she'll worm her way back in like she did last time and leave once she has what she wants! I'm sorry but I have a lot more to lose this time!" Jac replied, taking in deep breaths as she tried to avoid crying.

"Jac, I'll come have a word with you if you want me too! She won't hurt you again, she can't hurt you again!" Jonny said, looking up to Jac as she leant against the door frame.

"I don't want to see her, I owe her nothing! I'm sorry but if this is what she wants, well she's going to be waiting a very long time. Now if you'll excuse me I have patients to see and a daughter to see before I go into theatre!" Jac said, her mood changing quickly as she stood up and went to walk out of the room.

"Jac, at least think about it!" Mo Shouted as the door slammed shut.

"How did your little chat go on then?" Mo said, putting her hand on the door so she couldn't open it.

"I'm not in the mood to talk about this, I'm sure Jonny will fill you in" Jac said, looking at Jonny with a smile before walking out of the office.

"Sooo come on spill! I want every juicy detail Maconie!" Mo said moving closer to him on her chair.

"It was all going well until I said something I shouldn't have really, she went off into the peace garden, we kissed and cuddled.. I just don't know where we stand, she's asked me round tonight to discuss it and Emma's discharge" Jonny explained, smiling throughout as he spoke.

"Well that smile that she's just thrown your way is making it look promising! You'll both be jumping each other's bones soon enough!" Mo said, nudging him in the side.

"Let's not get to ahead of ourself Mo! I'm sure Jonny and Jac, if they do decide to give things one more chance, will decide to take a different approach" Elliot said

"I agree with Elliot, I'm not screwing things up this time!" Jonny said, standing up tall over Mo and Elliot.

"Come on patients to see!" He added as they all got up and left the room.

Back on the ward, Jac had begun ward rounds, checking in on her patients that she had both operated on or were awaiting operations that day. As she finished with her first patient she walked through another bay to get to her next patient, as she did so a familiar voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Jacky?, is that you?" The voice spoke, in a croaky way.

Jac turned around, instantly locking eye contact with person, the person who she didn't want any part of hers or her daughters life.

"It's Ms Naylor! And im busy!" Jac replied, snapping harshly back to the sick women.

"Jacky, it's me, I need to talk to you, about my grandaughter.." Paula said, trying to sound all sweet.

"You have no grandchildren, you lost that right when you abandoned her mother and then came back just for a kidney! Don't ever speak to me again Ms Burrows" Jac spat, before walking off.

"Jacky!... Jacky!..." Paula cried loudly across the ward, just as Mo, Elliot and Jonny came rushing around the corner.

"Is everything ok Ms Burrows?" Elliot asked, trying to calm her down as best they could.

"Jac, I need to talk to Jac, it's important!" Paula replied, her voice breaking as she struggled against the medical staffs grip.

"Ms Burrows you need to calm down, your only going to aggravate your condition more!.. We have spoken to Ms Naylor, like you asked us too, but she's absolutely sure that she dosent want to speak to you! I'm sorry Paula but we can't force her, but we can make you better! How about you let us do that?" Mo said, in a hole that would put her mind at rest.

Paula just allowed her body to go limp as she sunk into the bed, simply nodding her head in agreement to the doctors suggestion as the pain she was experiencing became too much.

Jac stood outside the bay, watching as her colleagues tried to get Paula under control and agree to treatment. Moments later, in the heat of the moment Jac walked back into the bay, where Elliot and Mo were closing the curtains around the frail women, squeezing through the gap just before Elliot closed it completely.

"What's important enough that you needed to speak to me, why did you need to come back to this hospital when there are hundred of hospitals in the region? I'm sure your daughter would have taken you, what's her name again? Jasmine?" Jac said, bluntly as she stood tall over the patient with her arms crossed.

"Jac. I needed to see you, to see my granddaughter before I died. Please Jacky? Jasmine dosent know I'm here, she's at your grandfathers house..." Paula started before Jac barged in on her.

"I have told you this a million times, I don't want you to have anything to do with mine or my daughters life, you ruined my life I'm not letting you do the same to Emma! And you could have seen me everyday if you hadn't of abandoned me Paula, not once but twice ! Never again" Jac said turning around to walk off, Jonny grabbed Jac's arm lovingly, stopping her in her tracks.

"... You need to call her Jac, get to know her she's all you talk about, asking me questions about you, what you were like..." Paula finished.

"Bet they were easy to answer ah! You know nothing about me, the sooner your gone the better!" Jac finished before walking out and storming into the office with Jonny following behind her

Mo and Elliot stood there awkwardly looking at each other from time to time as Paula lay there in tears.

"Please excuse us Ms Burrows" Elliot said as him and Mo walked out of the bay and headed towards the office, where they could hear the cries.

**Back in the office,**

Jac stomped down the corridor, pushing the door open and allowing it to slam itself shut, which nearly cost Jonny his hand as he tried to stop it.

"Jac, I'm sorry, I i didn't know you were going though this, you shouldn't be going through this alone!" Jonny said quietly, tip toeing over to the sofa where Jac sat with her head in her hands.

"You weren't to know jonny, It's very rare that I disclose that sort of information regarding that women! But she just gets to me and .. And I don't want Emma to witness or have to go through her heartbreaking ways!" Jac said, through her cries of anger.

"You should have told me Jac!..." Jonny started as Jac finished it off for him.

"Why, because you would have made things better, added more crap on top of what I'm already scarred with? Jonny you were to wrapped up with the pregnancy and bonnie to listen to me when i needed you!" Jac said butting in.

"That is not true, I could have supported you Jac, I love you, I could have listened to you venting about it to me!" Jonny finished, sitting down next to her on the sofa.

"Why would you want to listen to me droning on when you had bigger things on your mind like her and Emma? Why don't you just go, get to know the she beast out there...!" Jac said out of anger as she scraped her hair from out of her eyes.

"No! I'm staying here..." Jonny said pulling Jac closer and embracing her into a tight reassuring hug.

"Leave me alone, Jonny please!" Jac screeched trying to fight him off

"No now stop fighting me... I'm never going to let you go through this again!..." Jonny said as Jac finally stopped struggling against his grip and cuddled into his chest allowing the tears to roll down her face.

"That's it, let it all out! You don't have to hide it all away from me now Jac! I want to help!" Jonny added, rubbing Jac's arms as he tried to comfort her...

...

**Hi all**

**I shall try and update again tonight if not it'll be tomorrow sometime **

**Please read and review x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Up**

**Chapter 6**

...

_"No! I'm staying here..." Jonny said pulling Jac closer and embracing her into a tight reassuring hug._

_"Leave me alone, Jonny please!" Jac screeched trying to fight him off_

_"No now stop fighting me... I'm never going to let you go through this again!..." Jonny said as Jac finally stopped struggling against his grip and cuddled into his chest allowing the tears to roll down her face._

_"That's it, let it all out! You don't have to hide it all away from me now Jac! I want to help!" Jonny added, rubbing Jac's arms as he tried to comfort her..._

...

Jac and Jonny had been sitting in the office for a little over 10 minutes, just sitting in silence with the occasional exchange of words throughout.

Elliot and Mo were sat at the nurses station for the whole time Jac and Jonny were in the office, both eager to go in and help eleviate the problem that had occurred on the ward not so long before hand, involving Jac and Paula burrows.

However, they decided to leave Jonny with the task, feeling that this will help the, both sort out their own problems and understand each other more.

"I wonder how things are getting on in there! Maybe we should have gone in with em, just in case!" Elliot said, tapping his fingers together as he looked around at the office door.

"Ahh, they'll be fine! I'd start to worry when we hear screams and the furniture being thrown about Elliot! They'll come out in their own time, which I hope is soon because me and Jac are due in theatre in 30 minutes!" Mo replied, as calm as can be.

"I can't help but worry, they've both been through enough with Emma being poorly and the CDH, they don't really need anything else!" Elliot answered, turning back around to the desk where he was looking at test results.

"I know prof, I worry too! But they're both old enough and ugly enough to look after themselves!... Ooh look at this! It doesn't look promising does it!" Mo says, before she looks at Ms Burrows's chest x Ray results.

"It doesn't I'm afraid! We can suggest a course of intense chemotherapy to give her more time, but the long term prospects are slim, she hasn't got much time!" Elliot answered, studying the X-ray closely.

Minutes later, they both heard Paula shout for her daughter across the ward, clearly still upset from her encounter with her earlier, Elliot and Mo both quickly got up and made their way over to the distressed women in an attempt to try and calm her down.

"Ms burrows, you need to calm yourself down! Your not doing yourself any favours right now!" Mo said, trying to hold her arms down, to prevent an injury to someone.

"I just want to talk to my Jacky! Why won't she speak to me? I'm her mum!" Paula cried as she gave up the fight and relaxed her body.

"I'm sure she has her reasons, Ms Burrows, but now you need to calm yourself down, your upsetting yourself and the other patients!" Elliot said, as he looked at her Obs and patient notes.

"Can we have 10 of morphine and one litre of saline, she's looking very dehydrated" Elliot added, before closing the file and assisting Mo in calming his patient down.

**Back in the office. **

After sitting in complete silence, just cuddling up to each other with nothing but the sound of Jac's sniffling and sighs breaking the silence, for more than 15 minutes now, Jonny decided it was time for her to explain to him why she had gotten so upset when she spoke to her estranged mother.

"I know you probably won't want to talk about this but why did you get so upset with your... With Paula burrows earlier? What happened to make you act like that!" Jonny asked finally breaking the silence, looking down at Jacs hair before she looked up at him.

"You wouldn't have enough time to listen, let alone want to listen to it Jonny, so let's just forget it happened yeah!" Jac replied, sitting up straight and running her fingers through her hair and letting out a loud sigh.

"I want to listen Jac! I really do! I have all the time in the world or.. Would you prefer to talk about it tonight?" Jonny answered, looking at her tear stained face, which was screaming out for someone to care for her on the inside.

"Tonight please! Could you just... Just hold me please, for a second?" Jac replied, feeling herself getting upset again.

"Ok baby, come here!" Jonny said, slightly surprised that she requested for him to hold her, especially how he's acted the past few weeks after Emma's birth and Bonnies death.

"Thank you" Jac said as she cuddled herself back in to Jonny's loving arms.

"So... What time was it again? Coming round yours that is?" Jonny asked, as he stroked her soft hair.

"You may as well come straight round, we both need to go and see Dr Solice and get shown how to use things and collect her meds! Then I need to pop to Asda or Tesco!" Jac replied quietly, as she listened to Jonny's heart beat against his chest.

"Ok that's fine.. Are you sure you want me to come shopping with you?" Jonny asked.

"Yeah, if we are going to give this another go, we need to do what normal couples do! Anyway you can help me finish Emma's room!" She replied, smiling into his chest.

"Ok, thank you!... What time are we due in theatre again?" Jonny asked, suddenly remembering that they had a slot booked soon. Jac looked at the clock, seeing it was 3.35pm

"in 25 minutes, we best go and see how the patients are!" Jac said, jumping up and wiping her face with her hands, Jonny jumped up and stood beside her, both giving each other a kiss on the cheek before they both left the office.

**Back on the ward. **

Elliot and Mo had finally managed to calm Paula down, explaining to her that Jac has wished and requested not to speak to her, which she clearly expressed when she spoke to her earlier.

They both then went around to their other patients, answering any questions they may have and requesting medication for them. Moments later, they both heard the office doors open, as they both stood near the entrance where they were just finishing up with their last patient.

Suddenly they both saw Jac and Jonny walk out behind each other, clear to both of them that both of them had been crying ,

"Do you think they've sorted things out? I wonder if he's talked her round to speaking to Paula?" Mo asked as her and Elliot walked away from the patient.

"I doubt she will talk to Paula if I'm honest, she's moved on, she has to concentrate on Emma and her relationship with Jonny now! She doesn't need any distractions" Elliot answered as they stood in the corridor.

"Ms Effanga! Do we have consent forms signed?" Jac said, as she walked up behind them, as if nothing happened.

"Done and dusted!..." Mo said, as she jogged up to Jac, carrying on walking down the corridor beside her.

"... Tell me to mind my own business, but I'm only asking because your a good friend, but are you ok? I mean after earlier" Mo said, fumbling her words and waving her hands in front of her.

"If your on about me and Jonny, then we are both fine and being adult for Emma's sake, so ..." Jac said, knowing what Mo meant by 'earlier' but was trying to avoid the situation.

"Jac! You know who I'm on about! I know you and Jonny Mac are ok, but are you ok after your war of words with Paula?" Mo said jumping in on Jac's answer, making them both stop just as they were about to enter the theatre corridor.

"As far as I'm concerned my mother is dead, she is nothing to me! Just another patient" Jac said her voice full of emotion as she spoke.

"You know I'm always here, if you want to talk that is?" Mo answered, wanting to leave things at that.

"Yeah and I appreciate that, I'm not letting anything get in between my relationship with Jonny and our daughter, especially not her! Now enough chit chat, let's do this op, I have a little girl to go and see!" Jac replied, forcing out a smile as they continued to walk down the corridor to theatre 1...

...

**Hi all, **

**Sorry it's been a while since in updated**

**All my current fics are being updated today **

**Please read and review :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Up**

**Chapter 7**

_"As far as I'm concerned my mother is dead, she is nothing to me! Just another patient" Jac said her voice full of emotion as she spoke._

_"You know I'm always here, if you want to talk that is?" Mo answered, wanting to leave things at that._

_"Yeah and I appreciate that, I'm not letting anything get in between my relationship with Jonny and our daughter, especially not her! Now enough chit chat, let's do this op, I have a little girl to go and see!" Jac replied, forcing out a smile as they continued to walk down the corridor to theatre 1._

...

One hour into the complex operation, Mo decided to try and lighten the mood, after working in silence for the majority of the procedure

"So... How about we wet the baby's head, so to speak, after work? Nothing heavy just one seeing as little Emma is coming home tomorrow!" Mo suggested as she passed Jac the surgical equipment, Jac looked up to Jonny for the heads up to answer Mo.

"Yeah that sounds cool mate, won't have enough time for that soon when my wee girl comes home!" Jonny said with pride, glancing over to Jac who was carrying on with the procedure.

"Wicked Jonny Mac! How about you Naylor? Fancy a sneaky drink?" Mo asked, trying to catch the surgeons attention.

"I'm not having any alcohol, but I'll come for one! I'm driving by the way!" Jac replied glancing up before continuing with what she was doing.

"Just need to pop up to NICU and see Emma and chat to Dr Solice ready for tomorrow!" Jonny added, still glowing with pride.

"Yeah that's fine pal, I can't be to long anyway, got things to sort out at my place!" Mo replied all excited.

"Ooh like what Maureen? Do tell us what your doing!" Jonny said intrigued as to what Mo meant.

"I'm having a ... Friend over, watching movies, some pizzas and beers, so I need to clean up a bit!" Mo answered reluctantly, not making eye contact with either Jonny or Jac throughout the conversation.

Is it who I think it is? A certain consultant from Obs and Gynae?" Jonny tainted with a smile spread from ear to ear as he stared at Mo

"Maybe it is! But it's early days, don't want to jynx things so to speak! What are you two doing tonight?" Mo answered, slightly embarrassed as she tried to change the subject from her budding love life with Mr T and try and get some gossip about her friends.

"Well.." Jonny started to say before Jac interrupted him.

"... We are both sorting out Emma's room, ready for when she comes home tomorrow, Jonny's coming shopping to get a few things with me, then coming round mine to put the finishing touches together!" Jac blurted out, past the point of hiding what was really going on.

Mo and Jonny stood there, both shocked at how honest the usually reserved and harsh exteriored surgeon was.

"That's good then... It's nice to see you both getting on with each other, for Emma's sake! I'm happy for you both!" Mo announced, forcing out a smiles as she looked at her friends.

"We need to be getting on! Emma's been through enough and still has a long road ahead of her! I don't want her to see her parents at each other's necks all the time!" Jac said, putting her equipment into the metal kidney dish and taking a good look into the patients chest cavity.

"Sutures seem to be holding, BP and heart rate are stable... Close him up and get him to ITU, thank you " Jac added, taking off her gloves and stepping away from the table, as did Mo and Jonny, leaving the rest of the theatre staff to attend to the patient.

"You know what, you two go up and see Emma and I'll update his patient notes! I'll meet you in Albies in say half an hour or so!" Mo said, too a much relieved Jonny and Jac, who were both eager to go and see their precious daughter.

"Thank you Mo!" They both said in unison as they quickly made their way to the locker room to get changed.

Mo scooted off to the consultants office, taking the liberty of using Jac's desk whilst she was up seeing her daughter with Jonny and was gone for the afternoon.

"Ah I could get used to this!" Mo said, collapsing herself down on to Jacs swivel chair and slumping back in it, before carrying on with what needed to be done.

**Up on NICU**

Jac and Jonny had quickly made their way up to the neonatal ward where Emma was, both itching to be beside their little girl. Jac quickly punched in the security code for the unit, before bursting through the doors with Jonny close behind her.

"Hello Emma! Guess who Mummy has brought with her to see you? It's Daddy!" Jac said as they both reached the small incubator type cot where their daughter lay.

"Hello princess! Daddy missed you baby girl!" Jonny said, draping his arm over the side of the cot, allowing his little girl to wrap her hands around his index finger.

They both just sat there, cooing and looking at their daughter until Dr Solice came over to speak to them about Emma's care plan when she gets discharged.

After sitting there for 10 minutes, they were both approached by Dr Solice, who walked up behind them.

"She's a little fighter!" He said, standing over Jac, Jonny and Emma's incubator.

"She certainly is! She's strong just like her Mum!" Jonny replied, smiling as he continued to play with the tiny girls fingers as Jac looked at

"Shall we get cracking with Emma's medication and care plan!" Dr Solice replied,

20 minutes later, Jac and Jonny had left the NICU department after having their meeting with their daughters paediatric consultant and saying goodnight to their little girl, making their way down to the bar to meet Mo, who was waiting for them.

For a majority of the walk they both remained silent, trying to let all the information that Dr Solice had just told them sink in.

"You'd think, with her having a mother as a consultant and her father as a nurse that we would both have an idea of how to cater for her need, medically when we take her home! But I just can't get my head around it all, I don't know about you?" Jonny blurted out, trying to break the icy silence between them both and they skipped down the stairwell.

"You'd have thought so! I suppose our situation is different because Emma is our flesh and blood!" Jac replied, concentrating on the steps as they swept through the flights of steps.

"Yeah I suppose! I know I will end up worrying about her feeding or something! We will be fine, how hard can it be?" Jonny replied, holding the door open as they finally reached the ground floor.

"Thank you! And I guess we will so find out won't we!" Jac said as they continued the short walk to Albies.

5 minutes later they had both arrived at Albies, instantly looking around for Mo, who had managed to grab a booth close to the bar.

"Hello again my Darwin buddies! How's little Emma doing?" Mo said cheerily as she sipped on her drink.

"She's doing great, Definatly being discharged tomorrow!" Jonny said gleaming with pride as he spoke.

"Ah that's good then! Glad to see she's finally on the mend!" Mo said smiling from ear to ear.

"Right, what you having Naylor?" Jonny asked, putting his hand on her shoulder out of habit.

"Erm.. I'll just had an orange juice please! Thank you!" Jac replied sitting herself down in the booth and shuffling next to Mo, who was smirking as Jonny went and got the drinks.

"What are you smiling at?" Jac asked as she caught a glimpse of Mo's smile.

"He really loves you, ya'know! And I can tell you feel the same way about him!" Mo blurted out, saying it as it is.

"I.. Er..." Jac stuttered, not quite sure on how to answer Mo.

"See your speechless! You clearly have feelings for him, so why don't you do something about it!" Mo said quickly just as Jonny come over with their drinks.

"Why don't you say what? Mo?" Jonny asked, catching the end of their conversation and wondering what they both meant.

"Er... Was just saying to Jac. Why doesn't she just say to you, can you put the cot together for her!" Mo said, really wanting to say what she really said, but felt the burn off of Jacs glare.

"Yeah, of course I will, don't worry about it!" Jonny said, sitting himself down next to Jac.

"... Here you go, one OJ for you!" Jonny added, placing Jacs drink in front of her.

"Thank you!" She said, with a smile on her face, before they all continued having a good catch up with each other before Jac and Jonny had to shoot off to tesco.

...

**Hi, I'm going to try and update 'Up' and 'Happy Birthday Too!' Tomorrow!**

**Please read and review**

**Thanks :) **


End file.
